The Crest of Unity
by Chiyo Ishida
Summary: The continuing story of Starshine and her role within the other digidestined series 2 based.


This was the first fic I ever wrote. Well I lie, I have re-written it as it is many years old. Its not in everyones taste as I know OC's are not popular but I hope you take it for a story rather then a fanfiction. This is the chapter that will start it all and I hope it will appeal to some. I guess I felt...I had to post it.

* * *

What was supposed to be one of the happiest days of their lives turned into a nightmare when the nurse came in to inform them of what had happened. The fact that it was the first time it had occurred at that hospital was of no comfort to the pair. They had no idea why this would happen to them of all people. They had never upset anyone to such a degree they would carry out such an act. It was possible, of course, that the criminal didn't know them at all and just took the opportunity when they were given it. Either way the outcome was that she had given birth to twins and only ever held the one child in her arms.

The baby girl was never found. The explanation was she was taken by someone who could not conceive a child of their own so took someone else's. The situation was rare but not unheard of. They searched in vain for the lost baby but to no avail. They never told their son that he had lost his twin sister at birth but were wise to the fact he felt something was missing in his life. Even when they had another son the departed child eventually drove them apart. Sharing an evil secret they separated, each taking a son but neither ever finding a daughter.

What had happened was indeed that one who could not have a child of their own had taken the girl. The kidnapper was not the one who required the child it was merely their job to seek her out and take her away from her parents. The one that wanted the child was clearly evil for condoning such an act but also barely a human anymore. He did not even belong to the world that he took the child from. She would be brought up by his side as one of his helpers, his followers and eventually his partner. His world was empty of creatures like him so he would have to mould one. For the time the baby was being cared for by an animal, if she could even be called one of them. It was in fact a Digimon that was given the task of raising the child. This Digimon was fearful of her master but cared for the child as if she were her own. Her name was Honeymon and she was the colour of her name and just as sweet. The closest she came to an animal of our world was a vixen but of course she was far more mentally advanced. She could talk as fluently as any human so taught the child speech. She could read and write and knew naturally how to bring up a baby regardless of their species. She had her difficulties as any mother would but overcame them swiftly and efficiently.

She knew little of her masters past but knew even that she didn't belong to him. From the information she could gather her master had once been a human from the other world much like the child she cared for. A Digimon too had brought him up but a far more crocked one then she. She heard that one day, when the child a seen his fifth year, he had his Digimon merged to become one being. Part human, part Digimon and determined to take over as much of the land as he could. He was now no more than nine and so still too weak to try an attack. He spent his time spying on the Digiworld with the use of cameras he had ordered his followers to install. He mused over the world that would be his for years eventually coming to the conclusion he did not want to do it alone. It was at this point he had commanded Honeymon to find him a child from the other world with the goal of merging with her.

It was a frightening prospect. Would she retain any of her memory or thoughts, would she ever be able to separate and become herself again. For the time at least the child was too young to merge with and so she was safe. It would be a matter of years for her master, Twilight, was not a patient creature. He would want the baby girl, Starshine to become just like him soon enough so he would no longer be lonely for a creature just like him.

'Starshine, where are you child?'

The little girl giggled and remained in the cover of the tree. At only six she was still the perfect form of innocence. She knew nothing of her fate and took life as if it was always designed to be that way. As far as she was concerned she was another Digimon who had not developed any of her skill yet. She had no idea she was in fact a human who had been torn from her life in her world. Although she had grown up a well-formed and happy child it was a miracle she had. If it hadn't been for a very dedicated mentor the girl may have become much like the monster that ordered her kidnap.

Not too far away, a creature wrapped his claws against the arm of his chair. He is watching the young girl and knows it is her time. Today would be the day he would get his Starshine and so a creature just like him. He had never knew a real life and so felt no remorse for his actions. The Digimon within him wanted power but knew he had to be different to gain it. He was still too weak to attempt to take over but his time was near approaching.

Yet strange things were happening in this land. His cameras had not picked up all he would have hoped for so he had installed more all hidden from view. Something was stirring but as of yet he knew not what it was. He feared it would interrupt his plans of domination or even take his future love from him. In human years he was fifteen but his wisdom, evil as it was made him seem entirely adult. His appearance was frightful and almost entirely obstructed his human form. His eyes were black and beady and were always narrowed as if he were plotting. His human nose was as powerful as a wolf; for that was the closest thing his Digimon could be linked to. His hands were mostly claws and from the waist down he was entirely animal.

Yet none of this was known by the young girl as she danced from tree to tree hiding from her Digimon. Her hair was the same honey as her creature and her eyes were the deepest blue you could find. She was dressed in a sleeveless white bodysuit as directed by Twilight. He had done nothing in caring for her so she retained none of his malice. At the time this did not worry him for he dabbled in black magic and could easily make her what he wanted her to be. For the time no one knew the magic that he was capable of and that was how he wished it.

Honeymon knew what this day was for she had been dreading it ever since she had been sent to that world. Using this dark magic he harboured Twilight had sent her to this other world he knew about. There she was to take a baby as young as she could find so she had taken the baby from the hospital. Honeymon hadn't known that this child was one of a pair and that it would come back to haunt her.

Finally she caught up with the energetic Starshine and began to walk her to where Twilight dwelled. It was impossible to find unless you had been guided there before. Hidden within trees and vines that made this land beautiful was the evil of Twilight and his plot to take over that world. The child saw this new place as a new adventure for she knew Honeymon would never put her in an unsafe position. Honeymon was her best friend as well as mentor and had even raised her as a baby. She loved her dearly just as any child would.

Starshine jumped when the doors were opened as she couldn't see them in the first place. The inside was cold and severely dark in contrast to its beautiful surroundings. She shivered and stood closer to Honeymon who was now smaller then the child. She took all she could in about the place but it just seemed like an empty hole going deeper into the ground. Deeper and deeper they walked until there was a light. Relieved at the sight of an end Starshine ran towards it despite Honeymon's desperate calls for her to stay. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked out across the landscape.

What seemed like one hundred Digimon were before her, all performing some task that didn't make sense to such young eyes. Some gave her an intimidating smirk once they realised she was there. None of these Digimon seemed as lovely as her Honeymon, none even came close. They were all dark coloured or sharp and all looked frightful.

Starshine ran back to Honeymon but was too afraid to ask her anything. She followed her Digimon through the crowd towards large doors at the left of the chamber. All around her were screens and instruments with numbers changing all the time.

That didn't change when she entered the new room, but this one was apparently empty. Fear and trust in her Digimon kept her quiet for the time being and curiosity got the better of her. You will notice that about children, fear can easily subside when there is the chance for fun.

This room was also full of screens. They seemed to line every wall with images of the world outside. There were places she hadn't seen before, colder, warmer, emptier, more crammed with foliage. She was fascinated by all the pictures to the extent she failed to notice the figure approach from the far end of the room. He didn't walk but more skulked like a hunter after his prey.

'Beautiful isn't it?' came a low gruff voice.

Starshine whirled around to see where the voice had come from. Standing over her in seconds was the most daunting creature she had ever come across. Black lines fell from his eyes down his face that made her think of tears. Within his smile she could see fangs within his teeth. His hollow eyes studied her intensely and she began to regret her curiosity.

'Y….yes,' she managed to stammer.

The creature turned from her to look at the screens. 'I could look at it for hours, as I have you Starshine.'

To naïve to comprehend such an act Starshine shuffled quickly to the side of Honeymon. Twilight didn't fail to notice this and swooped over to them.

'Starshine my dear, what if I were to offer you this world. What if I said you could sit in this room all you wanted and watch the world go by.'

Despite her fear Starshine lit up like her namesake. It would be wonderful to look at these places if she couldn't actually visit these lands. What did it matter if this person before her was a stranger when she could receive such an unbelievable gift. It was unbelievable even to a child so she tried to make reality of it.

'Honeymon can take me there, I would prefer that.'

Honeymon saw the twitch in his face but thankfully the child didn't. the Digimon knew nothing of how he would achieve it but soon she would no longer be a separate being. She would merge with Starshine and become just like Twilight.

'Well perhaps I can give you that as well, but I need you to do something for me,' he purred.

Scared but excited Starshine stepped closer to him nodding her head. There was no protest from Honeymon so it must be okay. She didn't like this Digimon but the chance of such big adventures was a strong pull.

He held out his claw and opened it up to reveal the treasure inside. Hanging on a piece of black ribbon was a marble. It was no normal marble however. This one looked like it had a purple liquid inside, swirling in the light like a storm. Her eyes dazzled at such a wonderful object and she noticed he had one around his neck too.

'Put this on for me.'

Honeymon held back any tears that could fall as Starshine turned to her with an expectant face. The girl was looking for confirmation that it would be okay as she trusted Honeymon to never put her in harms way. Heart aching Honeymon slowly nodded her head and watched what would happen as the girl put her treasure on.

Starshine had her back to Honeymon. Once the ribbon was tied her arms dropped by her sides and she froze.

'Starshine?' Honeymon called in a whisper.

The girl slowly turned to her. Her usually happy face was nothing but a blank. Her beautiful deep blue eyes had changed too into such an intense silver they no longer looked normal.

'Twilight, what have you done to her?' Honeymon screamed unable to look at the girl anymore. The plan was he merged them, not harm Starshine and leave Honeymon with the blame.

He said nothing but Starshine opened her mouth to take a breath. Perhaps she was still in there and she was about to call her mentors name. Instead all turned black for Honeymon as a strange voice erupted from the child she had cared for.

'Human combine Digivolve.'

* * *

_Please review_


End file.
